


Oranage Sweet Tart

by vVDaughterofPlutoVv



Series: Argo Cafè [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vVDaughterofPlutoVv/pseuds/vVDaughterofPlutoVv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will got switched to the opening shift at his job, a popular little cafe. Now, every week the same man shows up and orders the same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oranage Sweet Tart

Title: Orange Sweet Tart

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

Will flipped the door sign over with sigh. As much as he loved working at the café, he almost detested opening. The flock of people who always came first thing in the morning for breakfast on the run was pushing and impatient. The coffee machine only goes so fast you know! Just as Will moved behind the counter, the doorbell dinged, signaling the first of the rush.

It surprised him, that the rush actually wasn't so bad. It started slow, a few people at a time, and then it started faster. Maybe it was the fact that it raining or maybe because it was Sunday, but it never grew more than he could handle. Will even had time to grab more cups from the back and restock the display case. The bell dinged once more so he turned with a smile.

To say he had seen all types of customers before that point was a lie. The man was dressed entirely in black, chains criss-crossing his hips and Doc Martin boots. He had his head down, typing away on his phone. Shockingly enough – at least too Will – it was an older model. By the time the man had walked up to the counter, the phone had been tucked away and a wallet pulled out. Will had to shake his head to stop starring.

"An Italian double espresso and a mini orange tart to-go please." The man said. His voice was soft, yet held a underlining power. Will had a feeling that this guy didn't speak often but when he did, people listened.

"Italian espresso? What's the difference?" Will asked conversationally. The man shrugged, "They use a finer grind on the beans." Will nodded. As the drink brewed, Will opened the display case and grabbed an orange tart with tongs. It was bright orange, with cream on top – even a cute little raspberry graced the top of in. The man didn't seem like the type to have a sweet tooth. Then again, neither did Luke the shop owner and head baker. Will set the tart on a napkin before placing it in a box with the café's name on it. A quick snap of a lid later, and he placed the espresso on the counter. He punched a few buttons on the cash register and smiled, "Alright, so you're total comes to eight dollars and fifty cents."

The man pulled out a debit card and handed it to him. A quick swipe later and the plastic was slide back across the counter, a receipt and pen following, "Please sign here." The man did so before slipping the card back in his wallet. Will peeked at the receipt, "Have a good day Mr. Di Angelo." Di Angelo blinked and nodded, "You too." With that, he grabbed his purchases and left.

*DoP*

The week passed by quickly, and before he knew it, Will was back on Sunday opening shift. The morning had gone much like it had last week, minus the rain. And, like before, Di Angelo came in just after the initial rush. Will smiled in spite of himself. Di Angelo came up to the counter, "An Italian double espresso and mini orange tart please."

Will nodded and went about it, brewing the drink first, "So, you order this all the time?"

"Not always. Usually just on Sunday." There was that voice again. Smooth and dark, just like the coffee he drank. Will chuckled to himself at that. Well didn't that make him sound like a weirdo? He boxed up the tart, just as he had last week. Di Angelo watched him from the other side of the counter. He was fascinated by the blond before him. Off hand, Di Angelo wondered what happened to the other worker, the blond with the scar on his lip. Jason was it? That guy was definitely hot, but this one seemed more so – at least to Di Angelo. The sound of the box hitting the counter broke him from his thoughts.

"Eight dollars and fifty cents please, Mr. Di Angelo." Will looked at him expectantly.

"Call me Nico. Mr. Di Angelo is my father." He said quietly, placing his debit card in Will's palm. Will nodded and did his thing. Pushing the receipt and pen over to him he asked him to sign. Once he did, Will smiled, "Have a good day, Nico."

"You too."

*DoP*

The rush would not stop. Will barely had time to breath more or less stock anything. He could faintly hear Luke in the back, grumbling about having to come in early than usual. The door dinged again and Will sighed, only daring to look. He smiled when he caught sight of Nico – in all black, as was his customary. Nico looked around with wide eyes; why was this place so bust today? He very nearly escaped back outside. Then he saw Will, working like crazy – by himself.

Nico flipped open his phone and shot a text to Jason. They'd become good friends in all the time Nico came to the café. Seven minutes on the dot, Jason walked in, immediately going to help out his coworker. Nico sat and waited until the crowd disappeared. Once it had, he made his way to the counter.

"Jason, how did you know to come in? No one had time to call."

"Nico did. He texted saying you needed help." Will looked at Nico who just shrugged.

"Thanks really."

"No problem." Today, Jason made up Nico's order, without ever asking what it was.

*DoP*

Will waited well past the time Nico usually showed. He hadn't come today. Now that he thought about it, there wasn't even very many customers. He looked at the clock; time to close up. He sighed and started closing down everything: shutting machines off and wiping down tables. It was only when he was done did he realize it was Saturday.

The next day, Nico showed up just on time so Will hit the machine to brew up his espresso, "Hey Nico."

"Hello Will. How was the rush today?"

"Not too bad. Way better than last week." Will set the to-go cup on the counter. Nico shook his head and took the lid off, "I'm having it here today."

"Oh, okay." He placed an orange on a plate and slide it across the counter. Nico shifted and took the plate, "Hey, when is your break?"

"Whenever I want it to be."

"Feel like taking it now?"

Will grinned, "Sure."


End file.
